In the electronics and computer industries, it is well known to employ various types of electronic device packages and integrated circuit chips and components, such as CPU, RAM and power components. Such electronic devices and components generate heat during operation, which heat should be removed to prevent adverse effects of overheating, which could destroy the devices and components or other components in their vicinity.
Large chips and multi-chip assemblies typically have a non-uniform height across their area. In addition, such chips may deform, in operation, according to different deformation profiles, such that the height profile may change, due to the temperature increase.
Cold plates are known, which adapt to non-uniform or warped shapes of chips or to shape-changing chip surfaces during operation. These cold plates typically rely on an external loading (force). This force is typically set ex-ante, i.e., before operating the chips. However, the precise shapes of the chips depend on the temperature, such that the thermal performance of such cold plates changes with the operating point of the chips.